Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to a machine control device, and more specifically, to a device that periodically requires the operator to perform a safety and operational inspection on the controlled machine.
2. Background Information.
In all areas of industry, proper maintenance of machinery is an important task that is valuable for maintaining high levels of production and preservation of valuable equipment. Poorly maintained machinery or equipment can result in breakdown or accidents that may lead to personal injury or fatalities for individuals in the work area.
With proper maintenance of machinery directly related to worker safety, the government has become involved by mandating through regulations that various inspections, safety checks and/or preventive maintenance be regularly performed, and that records be maintained to verify compliance with these mandated regulations.
One such mandated regulation from the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) requires that fork truck inspection logs be generated for every shift of operation. Current OSHA regulation (1910.178) requires the owners of forklift equipment to perform a safety and operational inspection once during each shift of equipment operation. The most popular method of complying with this regulation is to attach a paper checklist to the forklift and require the operator of the equipment to fill out and sign this log prior to the start of his/her shift. Many companies have problems complying with this regulation. The primary reasons for these difficulties are; 1) operators do not take the time to fill out the log; 2) multiple operators of one piece of equipment make it difficult to know when the inspection was performed or who is responsible for completing the inspection log; 3) maintaining the hard copy of these logs requires file space and personnel to maintain an accurate record; and 4) the hard copy log needs to be hand delivered to the office for filing.
The control system of the present invention remedies these problems by forcing the operator to comply with the regulation by not allowing the equipment to operate until the log has been completed. By disabling the equipment, the control unit prevents an operator from starting or operating the equipment prior to performing the required checks and documenting his/her identification number for verification purposes. Once the log has been entered, the system provides numerous methods for downloading of the data for long-term storage and retrieval. The system also has provisions to alert the managerial staff if the equipment is operated beyond the minimum check period while providing for a means to notify the operator that the required check interval has been reached.
Another area where the present invention finds application is within the production machinery arena (machine tools, production line, packaging equipment, etc). Within this broad industry, machinery requires frequent preventive maintenance. As budgets are reduced within manufacturing organizations, the responsibility of many of these preventive maintenance operations is left to the individual operators of the equipment. These industries face a problem similar to the forklift industry in guaranteeing that maintenance is being performed at the proper interval. Again, the device of the present invention prevents the operation of the controlled equipment without the proper maintenance and/or checks being preformed and an operator identification logged against this procedure. The device disables the piece of equipment until such time as a checklist has been completed and electronically signed.
Some examples of machine control devices or systems for which patents have been granted include the following.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,090, Dickinson discloses an aircraft checklist device that provides audible checklists, both normal and emergency, for a pilot to follow. After each item in the checklist is broadcast, the pilot presses an advance button to move to the next item in the list.
Carre, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,813 describes an electronic checklist using solid state display to show sixteen alphanumeric characters to be presented at one time. The user selects the instruction set and then increments the instructions in the set after each one is accomplished.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,623 by Bazarnik discloses a tamper-resistant, running time maintenance monitor with message display. The monitor indicates that equipment operatively connected to the monitor is due for maintenance at a specified period of time.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,147, Harshaw et al. describe a portable checklist device having alphanumeric data in a sequence of checklist items. A display and a voice synthesizer selectively outputs checklist items to the user, who enters responses by a keypad having a plurality of control switches. The portable device stores a log of the session that can be downloaded to a cradle and printed out in a predetermined format.
Hartel et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,074, disclose a method for an electronic checklist associated with aircraft flight operations. Both normal and non-normal checklists are included in the method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,318 by Miller et al. describes a vehicular data system for operating away from premises of a remote host computer system. The remote host computer system stores delivery information for use by the vehicle data system in the delivery of good and services. The delivery information is transmitted by wireless communication means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,328 Skorupski et al. disclose a computer assisted driver inspection system for use in conjunction with a fleet of vehicles for complying with pre- and post-trip inspection report requirements, while improving fleet maintenance and operations efficiency. An on-board computer is used to receive, store and transmit data input by the drivers and maintenance personnel. A ground support system receives inspection data in real time.
Brayton et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,784, describes a nuclear facilities checklist device that includes a data collection and monitoring system having a hand held computer unit which collects data, compares data with historical trends and safety limits, and guides the user through procedural steps. The unit has a means to allow automatic transfer of the colleted data to a main computer data base for further review, reporting, and distribution purposes.
Consequently, applicant has invented a machine control device that periodically requires the operator to perform a safety and operational inspection on the controlled machine while providing many additional features that are unique to the structure described herein.
The present invention is directed to a device that includes an electronic timed interval inspection and data storage system for machinery. The present invention is exemplified in a number of implementations and applications, some of which are summarized below.
According to an example embodiment, the present invention includes an on-board computer associated with a machine, the on-board computer including means for receiving data input by a machine operator, and by a supervisor in response to an input by the operator. The computer is adapted for timing an interval to require the operator and optionally the supervisor to input data. The computer presents queries and receives data input by the machine operator, including a unique identification assigned to the operator. The computer optionally receives a response from the supervisor, including a unique identification assigned to the supervisor, the response indicative of a machine problem. The computer controls a first relay device contained within a machine starter circuit that completes the machine starter circuit with the first relay device closed. The computer also controls a second relay device contained within a visual indicator device circuit that completes the visual indicator device circuit with the second relay device closed. The computer also stores data input received from the operator and from the supervisor; and transfers stored data to another storage device. Also disclosed is a method for providing timed interval inspection reporting and data storage for machinery that employs the above described computer.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each illustrated embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. The figures and detailed description that follow more particularly exemplify these embodiments.